The present invention relates to composite sheets which may be used as a component of a pad including a stack of like composite sheets, particularly such sheets having a pressure sensitive adhesive on the bottom surface thereof permitting a sheet removed from the stack or pad to be adhered to a surface.
Pads containing sheets of this type are in common use, as for example, for note taking and adhering the removed sheet with note thereon to a secondary surface. These pads have enjoyed widespread use and are available in a variety of sizes.
Indeed, the various size pads makes it quite common for a user to keep several different size pads readily available when notes or messages of different lengths are required. Obviously, this is an inconvenience.
Thus, if a single pad with large sheets is used it would be wasteful to use one of the sheets for a small message or note; whereas, if a pad with small sheets is used multiple sheets may be required for a single message or note.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,909 for STACK OF SHEET ASSEMBLIES is representative of the current state of the art.
It would be highly desirable to overcome the foregoing disadvantages and to provide a composite sheet used as a component of a pad including a stack of like composite sheets which enable one to design the needed size sheet for the desired message or note, with the designed size having a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive on the bottom surface of a separated portion of the composite sheet. This would eliminate the need for maintaining a variety of different size pads, with the inconvenience attendant thereon.